Voltron Prompts
by SkaterFangirl15
Summary: Prompts pairing the reader up with Lance, Matt, and Lotor.
1. First Encounters

**Prompt #1- Their first reaction to meeting you for the first time (+ the scenario for it)**

LANCE

It was probably back at the Galaxy Garrison. You were a friend of Pidge's, and you were the only one who knew she was a girl. Lance and Hunk didn't know you, because you two knew each other from having dorms next to each other, and not from class. You were up with her when she was up on the roof, listening to the radio chatter. You were simply staring at the stars when you heard footsteps behind you, belonging to Lance and Hunk. You turned around and stood up, your features being lit up by the moonlight, and that was when Lance's gears started to turn. Obviously, he immediately started to flirt with you, but he knew deep down that this girl gave off a different vibe than any of the girls he had flirted with in the past. "What's a pretty girl like you doing out so late at night?", he started. Pidge and Hunk just rolled their eyes, and you gave him a somewhat curious look. "I could ask the same to you."  
"But I'm not a girl!"  
"But you are pretty."

*BONUS*, when you return a flirt at him, this boy blushes so hard that Hunk has to step in for him. He is quite used to being the flirt, not the recipient. He knew that this girl could mean trouble, but a good kind of trouble.

* * *

MATT

When he arrived with Pidge at the Castle, you were not on the deck with the others, but in the kitchen preparing something for the others (as Hunk was obviously rather busy that day). When the two of them had entered the kitchen on their little tour, you were off getting something from another room. Right as Pidge squirted the food goo gun at her brother, you walked into the room, oblivious to what was going on. You knew that someone friendly had arrived, but you didn't know who. Immediately, Pidge and Matt looked in your direction. "Oh," said Pidge,"remember how I said that we had someone who wasn't out on the deck? Well, Matt, meet (y/n)." Matt, of course, heard nothing but your name. He was in COMPLETE SHOCK because he thought that this girl was just as pretty as Allura, and if not that than prettier. He was stuck between wanting to melt into a puddle of love, and declaring his immediate attraction towards you at the top of his lungs. Consequently, all this blushy mess could manage to get out was, "you...you...you...BEAUTIFUL!" Pidge gave him a look like she just watched him perform in a space circus, and Matt kind of just looked like he was about to cry. You, of course, asked him if he was ok, to which he responded with "have you ever seen something so beautiful you just started crying? Well," he started, as his wobbly form walked over towards you,"I have." He took a knee, gently lifted your hand from your side, and kissed the top of it. Pidge was giggling at the display of her brother, but she just laughed as she dragged him away from you and to the next room. "C'mon Matt, you can talk to her more later. I haven't even shown you the ship's engine room yet!" He reluctantly let her take him to the next room, promising to himself that he wasn't going to get a wink of rest that night until he could be certain that you would fall asleep thinking about the new person you met that day, aka himself.

* * *

LOTOR

It was another skirmish between Team Voltron and Lotor with his generals. They were all on a moon of a gassy planet, fighting over a small rebel supply station. You were with Pidge in the control room of the station, fighting with Ezor. You were dodging her blows left and right, giving enough distraction for Pidge to take a swing at her with her bayard. After a few minutes of this dodging game, Ezor suddenly switched her focus to Pidge. As you alerted Pidge of an incoming blow, the both of you split apart from each other, creating a hole between you, which accidentally gave her access to the control panel. Before you could stop her, Ezor hit a button that caused an electromagnetic wave to surge across the surface of the moon, disabling your communication devices with the rest of the team. She, however, was able to bring in Axca, and the two of them were able to split the two of you up. However, just before she was able to do so, Pidge managed to slam her whip across the power panel, temporarily disabling all power systems in the station, leaving only the faint glow of emergency lights. Your weapon didn't glow the way Pidge's did, and you didn't have enough light to fight properly, so you ran off into a nearby corridor. You were dashing through a hallway so that you could eventually reach the castle and get back to Coran, but on your way, you noticed a room with a door slightly cracked open. You snuck inside the room, or so you thought, as you did not know that you were being watched. Hunk was inside the room with an injured rebel soldier, who appeared to be unconscious. "Great, (yn!) Hey, can you finish fixing him up so I can go back out into the fight? I didn't just want to leave him to suffer…" You nodded your head, and Hunk dashed out of the room. What seemed to be minutes after he left, you heard the door shut, with a small clicking noise that ensued. You finished applying the final bandage to the soldier's thigh, and you stood up and turned around. "Well, well, look what we have here." The man who chuckled this phrase stepped out of the shadows, his long white locks flowing with the movement of his body. You scowled. "Lotor. What are you doing here?" you asked, pulling out your dagger. He put his hands beside his head, lowering them as he walked closer to you. "No need to be so fiesty! I have no intention of hurting you," he said, dropping his own weapon. "See?" You growled and raised your own weapon, getting ready to take a step forward. He smirked and lightly chuckled. "I wouldn't do that if I were you." He didn't want to do it, but he knew that if you attacked him, he would dodge your blow, take your dagger, and flip you. You reluctantly put away your dagger. "What do you want, Lotor?" He turned around, facing the wall. "I just wanted to make sure you knew that if you ever get tired of being like a maid for Voltron, I would happily take you in as one of my generals, or something even better than that." You stood there confused. "How did you-"  
"Goodbye for now, (y/n), and please," he began to finish, unlocking the door and taking a step out, "please do consider that offer if ever you feel...unused and lonely, shall we say." He left you in there, and told himself that he was going to do whatever it took to earn the girl he had heard so much about from his generals.

(ok sorry Lotor's was so long I just feel like it took a bit more explaining to get into a situation where meeting him was possible, assuming the same starting allied point for all three scenarios (aka allied w/Voltron living the castle all that)(I put as much effort into making things not cliche as I do into actually making them)


	2. Favorite Aspects

**Prompt #2- Their favorite (3) things about you (physical appearance)**

LANCE

Don't even get me started this boy would be head over heels for every square inch of you, but his top three would probably be your hair, your neck, and your hands.

-He LOVESLOVESLOVES to run his fingers through your hair, whether it be wet or dry, styled or bedhead. He loves how soft it feels to the touch, and the way that whenever he buries his face in it, it smells like your shampoo and therefore you, which he finds very comforting. He also finds the color of your hair, and all the little natural highlights you never notice to be very intriguing.

-To him, your neck is the prime spot for several things. Sometimes, when he has a rough day, he will just bury his face in your neck, and feel your heartbeat running through it. Other times, when he is feeling more on his game, he will just come up to you if you're alone and leave little trails of butterfly kisses on whatever amount of neck is exposed. But his favorite thing? Little ticklish nibbles that don't leave a mark.

-Your hands are probably one of your most important features to him. Sometimes, he will just randomly grab one (or both, if they aren't being used at the time) and feel them with his own hand(s); telling you how soft they feel, and he just loves to have the warmth of another person's hand in the palm of his own (and he feels a special kind of warmth in your hands above anyone else's). He knows very well that these are the hands that caress him when he is feeling homesick, and the hands that are wrapped around his neck when you kiss him. He likes to tease that someday, there'll be a very special ring on those hands of yours.

* * *

MATT

Gosh if he found you any prettier than he does already, his functionality as a human being might be at stake. Obviously he'd say "her brain and her heart", but since those are not features visible to the eye, he would probably go with your eyes, your waist/hips, and your lips.

-You always say that your eyes are so boring, but he will always tell you otherwise. He likes to compare their color to different aspects of nature on Earth, saying that the color that's in them is like a part of home that he was able to take with. He also enjoys watching the small glints of light and reflections in them change with your surroundings. He likes the way they light up whenever you talk about something you're passionate about, and the way that "your pupils get larger when you look at something you love"(aka H I M) *BONUS* if you wear glasses sometimes he will just take them off and look at you because "although you look very pretty with them on, you can see your eyes better without them"

-You don't always agree but to this boy the way your waist and hips are shaped is like the hottest thing ever ok you will never be able to convince him otherwise. He is constantly telling you that they're like the perfect size and shape to complement the rest of the way your body is built, and he calls your figure "hourglassy" even if you know that it isn't. If you ask him why he says this, he goes on and on about how "even though girls can technically have many different body shapes girls are built to have that curve that guys don't" and blah blah (usually the only way to get him to stop is by lightly tapping his lips or even kissing him). Depending on what you feel comfortable with, sometimes he will either try and pick you up by the waist (I say try because he isn't exactly the strongest ever) or, with expressed permission, tickle your sides of your stomach. Other than that he's not really sure why he finds it so attractive, but he definitely knows that he does. (someone help this confused loverboy he loves you so much and he isn't always sure why)

-Your lips are very soft to him, and also very kissable. He loves the natural coloring of your lips, and unless it's for an important event, will get mad if you put coloring/lipstick on them. His point of defense? "They're already so beautiful, and the way they already look compliments the rest of your coloring, so I don't think there's any need to change them." He doesn't tell anybody, but he also knows that if you're wearing lipstick, he can't kiss you if he wants to. Not even to mention that your lips are like the gateway for your voice, which he loves to hear.

* * *

LOTOR

This boy could have had almost any girl he wanted within the Galra empire, yet he chose you. And if he chose you, it's hard to argue that you aren't exceptionally gorgeous. His top picks about you would be your eyes, your ears, and your hair.

-In his work with the Galra empire, he had seen a lot of different races, and many different sets of eyes within those different races. But he always says that he finds your eyes particularly alluring. When you ask him why, he always says he isn't sure, but really he doesn't feel like telling you that it's because your eyes seem to reflect the beauty of the cosmos. Sometimes, he'll wind up accidentally getting lost in your eyes, and you occasionally have to snap him back into reality. He has plenty of other smaller reasons why he finds your eyes so stunning, but he's one to keep some things a mystery.

-Again, spending so much time in the Galra empire exposed him to many different races from across the universe. When he first saw you and most of the other Paladins without your helmets on, the first thing he noticed were your tiny ears. They weren't long or pointy or furry or cat-like or anything like that. He thinks they are so small and cute. Although there are a lot of similarities between humans and Alteans, one of the biggest differences was always the shape of the ears, and he can't get over how they small and round they are. Sometimes you'll just be sitting down, and he will walk up behind you and brush your hair away from your face to reveal your ears. If you try to push it back, he will push it back even further, and hold it there while he nuzzles his face into the amount of neck he exposed. However, his favorite thing here is small love bites on the tops of your ears (which you find strange, but it's attractive at the same time somehow).

-If and when you complement Lotor's hair, he will always try to one-up it with firing one right back at you. He loves to style and do your hair, and he had managed to come up with one or two 'dos that you had never seen on Earth (in a good way). Usually, before you can pick up a hairbrush, this boy already has his claws out (I assume Galra have claws here) and is combing his fingers through your hair, giving your scalp a soothing scratch as well. He does a surprisingly good job with this, and Lance is usually wondering how you get your hair in such a silky condition (neither of you tell him about the claw-combing routine). Moreover, his favorite thing about your hair is that it is yours, and therefore his to play with whenever you let him.


	3. Dominance

**Prompt #3- Which of you is the more dominant one?**

LANCE

He loves being the dominant one, and he will show it whenever he can, whether it is embarrassing you in front of the other paladins, or liplocking you for longer periods when you're alone. However, occasionally, he will switch things up, but only if you are alone. As long as anyone else is around, he will make it quite clear that you are HIS girlfriend, and he won't let them forget it. Ever.

* * *

MATT

Kind of a mix. When he's feeling more confident, he can turn you into clay for him to mold. But if you flirt with him first, be prepared for him to melt into a blushy puddle. He will always fanboy over you, it just depends on whether he's a squeaky mess or does it with flirty confidence.

* * *

LOTOR

In Galra blood, it is traditional for the males in a relationship to act with a certain sense of dominance, whereas in Altean tradition, a good man was courteous no matter what. This combined with his personality results in a dominant, yet polite prince. He likes to go out of his way to sweep you off your feet, but he will always ask permission before doing most things. Even if it is nothing more than a short kiss, he will hesitate for you to give your consent.


	4. Random Little Things Part 1

**Prompt #4- Some Random Little Things**

LANCE

-He loves to talk to you en español, pero más del tiempo, no sabes que dice. Pero el le gusta ese, y piense que es linda.

-He will spoil you at every given opportunity. He is trying to save up cash, so that next time you guys are at the Space Mall again, he will take you to "buy you something sparkly".

-Sometimes when he's stressed out, he likes it when you snuggle him. He thinks that your snuggles are so calming that they make the entire war disappear for a while.

-His favorite place to hang out with you is either in the training room (he loves to show off), or in one of your rooms, where you can have privacy to let off whatever had been laying heavy on your minds.

-He loves to take you on little trips to nowhere in his lion. You two will just go on little cruises through space, but his favorite part is when the lion goes on auto-pilot, giving him the opportunity to kiss you surrounded by the faint glow of the stars.

* * *

MATT

-You love skill sharing with each other. One day he will be teaching you how to do some coding with the ship's technology, and the next you are teaching him how to make space cookies, or how to fight close-quarters with a dagger.

-He loves to nerd out, and he especially loves it if you do it with him. One day, you came back to the castle with a tabletop game from the planet you were visiting/protecting. Long story short it is one of his most prized possessions in space, and he loves playing it with you.

-Remember that time you called him hot? No? Well, he DEFINITELY DOES and he will never let it go.

-If you're busy, he sometimes goes to Pidge and talks about you. She doesn't tell either of you, but she is secretly planning what your wedding to her brother would/will look like.

-You rarely argue with him, but when you do, he really can't stay mad at you for very long.

* * *

LOTOR

-If you were dating before his generals turned on him, chances are you also spent a lot of time around them. They loved to pamper you with dating advice, and they (specifically EZOR) loved to tease you and the prince.

-You were never told this, but after you started dating, he told everyone around him that they could address you as "princess (y/n)", as he thinks of you as his princess.

-When you told him you liked his tiny little fangs, he proceeded to give you a little vampire love bite on your neck. You received several questions as to how it got there, but you decided not to answer them.

-He is much stronger than he appears to be, and sometimes he likes to carry you around, bridal style.

-Obviously he NEVER told or plans on letting Haggar and Zarkon find out about you, for fear of them trying to remove you. Boy if you thought he was in hot water before you could have just waited until they found that their son, heir to the throne, was in love with and dating a higher member of the Voltron coalition! He'd die, or you would.


	5. Butterfly Kisses

**Prompt #5- Their favorite places to kiss you**

LANCE

Lips, neck, tummy, forehead

* * *

MATT

Nose, lips, hands, collarbone

* * *

LOTOR

Neck, lips, collarbone, tips of ears, nose, almost anywhere you'll let him

 _A/N: This chapter is a bit shorter but my friend thought it would be a fun little addition._


	6. Nicknames

**Prompt #6- Nicknames for you**

LANCE

-Babe

-Honey

-Darling

-Mamí

-Hermosa

-Cariña

* * *

MATT

-Hot stuff

-Babe

-(My) angel

-Dear

-Hon

-Princess

* * *

LOTOR

-Love (he uses this one most of the time)

-(My) princess

-M'lady

-Dearest


	7. Universal Truths

**Prompt #7-Things that stand true for Lance, Matt, and Lotor**

-They love you SO INCREDIBLY MUCH, LIKE A VERY LARGE AMOUNT

-They would all think you're hot as HECK, but they might not tell you

-They are lowkey afraid of losing you, or you finding someone you like better

-They would jump in front of a gun for you ok

-They might or might not show it but you always make their hearts fluttery, and they each handle it differently

-They would likely never break up with you; if you guys ended the relationship, it would be you who dumped them

-You are probably the first actual girlfriend any of them have had, so while they may seem experienced, they actually aren't lol

-Each of them would take a star from the sky and put it in your hands, ok they want to give you the whole universe

(This section makes me feel all fluffy aww)


	8. Cuddles & Snuggles

**Prompt #8-How they would like to cuddle/snuggle**

LANCE

He had like 7 or 8 siblings on Earth, ok this boy is a Certified Cuddler. He likes to be the big spoon, but sometimes he will let you switch it up. He will snuggle you on a couch, in chairs next to each other, wherever. He loves snuggling too, and he will often whine at you if you don't feel like it at the time. He absolutely loves it when you bury your face in his chest; it makes him feel like he is protecting you, and it just makes his head explode a little. If he finds you taking a nap in the room, he will snuggle up next to you, messing with your hair while being careful not to wake you up.

* * *

MATT

He used to occasionally snuggle Pidge before he left for the Garrison, but otherwise, that was it. He thinks your sleeping face is like the most precious sight to behold™, and he will always try his best not to wake you up if he finds you asleep. He doesn't spoon you very much, simply because he prefers facing snuggling, he will stroke your hair, tangle your legs, basically do anything to get closer to you (he is so touch starved omg).

* * *

LOTOR

He doesn't even know what it is at first. Not just not matching the term to the action; he has never experienced snuggling in his life. You, of course, tell him all about it, and although he finds it strange at first, he grows to love it. He loves to spoon you, and you could almost swear that every time he does, you can feel a low rumble in his chest, similar to a purr. He rarely lets you face him, as he prefers to hold positions that allow him to be as close to you as possible. He likes your warmth against him, and he sometimes likes to watch/feel the slow rise and fall of your chest as you breathe.


	9. Love at First Sight

_**Prompt #9- When they really and truly realized they were in love with you**_

LANCE

He was probably just laying in bed after a day's worth of work with Team Voltron, and he was thinking about life back on Earth. He began to cry a little, as he usually did whenever he is feeling homesick. You heard him, and you came into his room to comfort him. As you were holding him and hugging him, he felt something pierce his heart. He couldn't believe he didn't realize it before- he was in love with you. He had always known that he was flirting with you, since he's Lance and he will flirt with a lot of girls. But he had some difficulty coming to terms on why you felt so special. As he let it sink in, he really started to cry- because he felt like you would never love him the same.

* * *

MATT

You, Team Voltron, and some of the rebels were probably doing volunteer work on one of the planets you had recently freed from Galra control. Lance, Hunk, and the other paladins were helping to rebuild some buildings that had crumbled a bit from misuse/attack. Some of the rebels were handing out food and clothing from their supplies to some of the people who had lost most of their possessions to the Galra. Since you didn't want to get in the way of anything, you decided to help out with some of the children. You were giving them some space candy you picked up at a swap market one time, and you were playing games with them. At one point, Matt looked over at you, and he couldn't help but notice how sweet you were being with all of the little kids. He wasn't sure why, but this set something off in him. "Hey," he whispered, elbowing one of his rebel buddies, "see that girl over there, with the kids? I think I'm in love with her."

* * *

LOTOR

As per usual, he and the generals had been tracking the whereabouts of Team Voltron. One day, they noticed that they were stopping in a large intergalactic market to grab some supplies. Lotor managed to sneak into the market undetected using Altean disguise magic. You were probably just walking around, and this was the first time Lotor was able to get a look at you outside of the battlefield. Per say, he liked what he saw and heard of you that day.


	10. Overwatch Crossover

_A/N: Just a special chapter for Overwatch Fans. Who I think Lance, AMtt, and Lotor would be. If there is a different fandom you'd like me to pick who each boy would represent, just PM me._

 **Prompt #10- Who they would play/main in Overwatch (not x reader but I added it anyway)**

LANCE

Widowmaker (obviously), Genji, Mei

* * *

MATT

McCree, Sombra, Reaper, any DPS, Mercy (BLESS HIS HEART HE GENUINELY ENJOYS PLAYING HER TOO)

* * *

LOTOR

Doesn't know what it is, but he would probably play Bastion or


	11. Random Little Things Part 2

**Prompt #11- Random little things Part 2**

LANCE

-Having you in his life is basically what makes up for the anxiety treatment he probably had on Earth...poor boy

-He loves it when you swoon over him for obvious reasons.

-Probably very nervous talking about his negative feelings with you. He trusts you, but he is also scared of you then thinking of him "the wrong way".

-The other paladins often have difficulty getting him to stop talking about you (all the time).

-He likes to rest his head on your chest, feeling it rise and fall as you breathe. He finds it soothing, and sometimes he will fall asleep there if given time and exhaustion.

* * *

MATT

-You two like to take Pidge's laptop when she's not using it and use it to watch movies (she has many Earth movies saved to it). His favorites are probably Star Wars (episode V to be specific), Guardians of the Galaxy, and The Fifth Element. (What a nerd I love him)

-Lance isn't the only one who gets homesick. Sometimes, you'll find him crying over his mom and dad. It can take over an hour to calm him down, and sometimes, you two will just fall asleep together, crying over memories and people you miss.

-He gets mad if/when you make self-deprecating jokes, and he will go far out of his way to try and convince you against what you said. ("Jokes are often used to cover up actual painful thoughts!")

-Insomnia probably runs in the Holt family, and it doesn't help that our poor space nerd is far removed from his home planet. He will often ask you to snuggle him to sleep, and this usually works. In reality, you rarely get to go back to your own room when this happens, as it tends to be less of you snuggling him and more of him using you like a large stuffed animal or pillow, and you can't leave.

-One time you (both) woke up after another incident of this to the sound of the door being slammed and someone giggling, running down the hall. It turns out that Pidge had found you two, and you bet my butt she took at least 20 pictures and showed them to everyone else.

* * *

LOTOR

-He. Loves. To. Buy. You. Fancy. Presents. He may be in exile from the Galra empire, but he still has some power there from those who were extremely loyal to him. He uses this to mooch stuff for you. ("It was only 30,000 Gak; don't worry I'm not going broke over you")

-The poor boy has never really experienced love or any form of compassion (good job Haggar 10/10 parenting skills there), and he honestly thinks that you'll stop loving him if he doesn't occasionally spoil you (someone please help me convince him otherwise)(yes Lotor has insecurities too we all do)

-Sometimes, you'll go a week or two without seeing each other because he'll have work to do elsewhere, but when he gets back, good luck getting farther than 2 feet away from him

-He loves to try and start compliment wars with you. He almost always wins these unspoken wars, but on the rare occasion when you out-compliment him, he has no clue what to do ok he feels as if you've just revoked his man card (you assure him that it's fine though)

-Seeing as how no one taught him otherwise( *glares at Haggar*), he isn't always sure of how to handle his immense amount of affection for you. Sometimes, he will try to engage in a somewhat heated kiss with you or some conversation that isn't fit to have in front of a (small) audience. You usually have to tell him to save it for later, and you receive mixed reactions from the others, ranging from embarrassment to suggestive comments (LANCE).


	12. Hurt

Prompt #12-You get hurt in battle

LANCE

He was probably in his lion as an acting part of Voltron, but once he heard Coran shout your name, oh boy oh BOY

-He is practically screaming into the comm set, as he is sedentary, and can't take out his adrenaline any other way.

-Did I mention adrenaline? Good. He would go on to maximum overdrive and no matter how hard the others tried, they would not be able to calm him down.

-If you were only with a minor injury, he might calm down after a minute or two. If you were hurt enough to need a healing pod, this boy would be stuck between a panic attack and helping out Team Voltron (so they didn't all die in combat)

-If he was not in form with the others, whoever hurt you is gonna remember the name Lance McClain.

* * *

MATT

You were probably flying around with him as backup on a rebel ship, and somehow you managed to get hit.

-The minute he heard you cry out/hit the floor, he would call for one of the others to take over his station.

-If you were conscious/not gonna die within 5 minutes, he's a lot calmer than you'd think. He would probably be patching you up and caressing you

-He's still internally freaking out he just knows that if he shows how upset he is it won't help you with your pain. At all.

-If you were unconscious, he knows that you are far enough out from the healing pods that he can't tell if you're gonna make it or not. The minute he is done patching up whatever he can, he is CLUTCHING your body, and holding it to him as tightly as he possibly can, while being gentle not to hurt you any farther. I hate to say it, but there is a 300% chance that he would be crying into your shirt. He has already lost/come close to losing so many people he loves; he couldn't lose you too.

* * *

LOTOR

-He is enough of a solo fighter to where it wouldn't really matter where and when it happens, but when it does happen- the beast has awoken.

-He would probably know when you were hit/watched it happen, as he was trying to get you out of the way.

-Let's just hold a funeral for whoever was unfortunate enough to hurt you because they probably aren't alive/functional anymore.

-If it was a minor/mild injury, he'd beat the stuffing out of whoever hurt you. If anyone even puts a SCRATCH with bad intentions on his girl, they aren't getting out of it without a trip to a hospital/infirmary.

-If you're badly hurt? He would probably kiss you, hand you off to someone nearby (who is smart enough to know that if they don't get you help ASAP they aren't gonna be any better off than you), and then unleash the wrath of hell upon everyone around him.

-This is one of the only ways that he would ever be this angry, and it's a pretty gory and definitely unforgettable scene to watch (though few who have seen it probably survived). He would tell his allies to stand back (which is easy because the enemies know what's about to go down/are frozen with fear), and he would just start firing crazed walls of bullets into the enemies unfortunate enough to be in his path. By the time Lotor is done, if you weren't identified by his ally, you would be in such a state that not even the most powerful magic could bring you back to life.

-Long story short, if you're unlucky enough to be the one to inflict harm upon Prince Lotor's girlfriend, you would wish you were never born.

-If this happened once, it would be very unlikely that it would ever happen again, for basically, the entire universe would learn the lesson he taught them


	13. Jealousy Part 1

**Prompt #13- Who you would be jealous of**

LANCE

 _ **Allura:**_ Before and sometimes even during while he was/is with you, he always flirts with Allura. You can't help but be jealous of her, because in your mind that should be you. However, you aren't too worried, because Lance is very loyal, and it is common knowledge that he is just a flirtatious person in general.

 _ **Pidge:**_ This may be surprising, but after you started dating him, you noticed him take on some behaviors and extra notions towards you that he had previously only displayed to one other girl, that being Pidge. Again, not a ton of worry here either because Lance is the most loyal guy Ever™ (unfortunately probably due to anxiety), and Matt might kick his butt if Lance dumps you specifically for his sister.

 ** _Any other alien girl:_** Obvious reasons, but again, not very worried.

 ** _Keith:_** Lance really looks up to Keith, and you know their friendship is much stronger than it appears to be. Probably not a romantic jealousy, but being that it is Lance, there is the possibility of love-jealousy with a rock. Although you know that you have a special place in heart, sometimes you feel like Lance is trying too hard to be (as good as (in his mind)) Keith instead of himself.

* * *

MATT

 ** _Pidge:_** Not a romantic conflict here (obviously), but you find yourself somewhat jealous of the amount of attention and time that he gives to her. You may be his (newer) girlfriend, however, Pidge has always been his little sister, and he puts his family first (not a bad quality, but ofc this can invoke jealousy in some). You have talked to Pidge about this, and he says that the amount of time he spends with her has no impact on how much he cares about you.

 _ **Shiro:**_ Again, not a romantic conflict, but an occasional time spent jealousy. Matt and Shiro had always been close friends, and to him, Shiro is like a brother. He talks a lot about how he looks up to his older friend, and Matt treasures their friendship. Kind of like the girlfriend v. guy friends kind of trope, but really, you know that you're good.

 ** _Allura:_** We all remember Matt's reaction to him meeting Allura. You would be worried as well, but you can clearly tell that she has -5% interest in dating your boyfriend. So even if he tried to cheat on you (which he probably wouldn't either way), he would not be…successful.

* * *

LOTOR

 _ **His (ex) generals:**_ They are not a lot different from you- strong females, skilled in combat, generally rather intelligent, and they all have unique personalities. Sometimes, you wonder why he didn't pick one of them (having (had) such easy access to them) instead of you.

 ** _Interested women/fangirls_ *:** Out of all three of the guys here, the one to have the most jealousy in dating is easily Lotor. He is, or at least was, the (handsome) prince of the largest intergalactic empire ever. That being said, ***** it would be surprising if someone so young-looking and famous didn't have at least a small army of adoring fangirls and other women, of whom he could easily pick over you. Heck, he could probably even take someone who wasn't romantically interested in him at all, and make her his princess. He is definitely powerful enough. He always tells you that he would never choose anyone over you, and he means it, but you can't help but feel the glaring eyes of all these jealous ladies from across the universe.

*This is also why he keeps such a close eye on you. Any smart person could infer that some crazy fangirl might try to take you out of the picture on any given day, in an attempt to take your place.


	14. Jealousy Part 2

**Prompt #14- Who they would be jealous of**

LANCE

 _ **Keith:**_ If there is something about Keith that Lance can find jealousy (or mockery and jokes) from, he will. This time around, that thing is that Keith is also a male, and therefore is eligible for your attention. You always assure him that you are interested in him and not his frenemy, but he will not rest easy until he can be 1000% sure you aren't leaving him for Keith, and this probably won't be if or until you two get married (and then he would still be jealous, only a lot less)

 ** _Matt:_** In Lance's eyes, Matt is a lot like him in some ways, only better. He is just as flirtatious, also good in combat, and once Pidge finds her brother and brings him back, it is almost like a second Keith in the picture (in the competition sense). Although Matt makes it abundantly clear that he is not trying to steal Lance's girl, our poor loverboy will still worry about you falling for him instead.

 _ **Lotor:**_ "What's not to love about a handsome space prince who actually respects women?" -Lance, at some point

 _ **Pidge:**_ You two are like best friends, and although she isn't romantically interested in you (at all (or will be)), he is kind of just the type to want all of your attention.

He would NOT be jealous of Hunk or Shiro. He knows his buddy Hunk would NEVER IN A MILLION YEARS do so much as think about trying to take Lance's love interest. As for Shiro, he sees you so busy shipping him with Allura that he can tell that you're not interested.

* * *

MATT

 _ **Lance:**_ When he arrived, he had already assumed that the blue-armored boy had already flirted with you, or tried to make claims to you as his girlfriend. In reality, if you are a pretty and smart girl and Lance is on the scene, it is very easy for whoever else is interested in you to find jealousy through Lance (I say some because others understand that he would never try to take a girl who is already dating).

 ** _Shiro:_** Again, Shiro is like him but better in some aspects, and this dork is worried about the "girl falls in love with her boyfriend's best friend" trope happening to him. Otherwise, he is actually 150% fine with you spending time with Shiro. He knows that his friend is a good person, and would never try to get you. But he can't say the same for the reverse, and your feelings.

 ** _Hunk:_** You very casually spend a lot of time with Hunk, and although it seems to him that Hunk is very trustable and sweet and would never pull a stunt, he hasn't known him for long enough to be totally sure. He does listen to the others' words regarding the yellow paladin, but there can never be too much safety with someone you yourself don't know well yet.

* * *

LOTOR

 _ **All of the (male) paladins:**_ You have known them for much longer than you have known him, and he is rather uneasy about you spending prolonged periods of time with any of them without him present as well. The paladins don't exactly trust him, and therefore if you were to hit it off with one of them, it would be highly unlikely for them to tell him. ("They would easily think that you are better off with one of themselves than me, the enemy, so why would they tell me?")

 ** _Zarkon:_** Not a romantic or time-spent jealousy, but one of power control. Lotor knows rather well just how powerful his father is, and how easy it would be for Zarkon to rip you from his hands. Why Zarkon would do this is beyond him, for any reason other than as an act of displeasure. Consequently, he does everything in his power to hide your position with him from his father's knowledge.

Interestingly enough, because of her (former) vision through Narti, she is aware at least of his feelings for you, and maybe even your relationship status through one of the other generals. Either way, as much as she is upset with her son for all he tried to do to her husband's reign, being his mother, she couldn't help but secretly hope that his desires for you are satisfied, as she knows that her son has never really experienced love and she knows how great it is. She hides this desire and knowledge from Zarkon because really, removing you really wouldn't do anything from a war standpoint- it would just be flat-out mean. If anything, it might help him settle down and stay out of the picture (that's what she thinks).


	15. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

 _Hi sorry, this is an author's note. I was hoping people could leave a couple reviews with ideas for future prompt suggestions._ _Also, if people wouldn't mind, it'd be nice to have some reviews to critque this story and the writing style._ _Please, if you can, RR_

Thank you, SkaterFangirl15

Also, I posted an extra chapter since I put this A/N


	16. Previous Girlfriends

**Prompt #15- If they had a girlfriend before you**

LANCE

-Let's be real, loverboy Lance probably had a girlfriend at some point, whether it was at the Garrison or at his school before that

-When you find out about this, you are probably worried because if you aren't the first you may not be the last..?(i.e. fear of him breaking up with you)

-For a while, he didn't tell you much about the girl other than that she was "smokin' hot".

-When you finally got him to crack on his past with her, it turns out that she had been treating him rather poorly, and eventually he dumped her after Lance found out this girl was cheating on him.

-Which explains a lot of his trust issues

-He then gives you a big long talk about how much he loves you and that he thinks you are different than her and he trusts you but there are some wounds that never fully heal

-He is very emotional and moving with his words you might have cried

-He did

-This just opens up another world about why this sweet and loving boy deserves to be loved the way he loves others

-After sharing all of this with you, he is probably trying even harder to sweep you off of your feet

* * *

MATT

-Somehow this hopelessly romantic boy had a girlfriend for a while back at the Garrison

-The way he described her, she sounded like a very sweet girl

-Their history could be boiled down to Matt asking her out, and her accepting to try it out, and ending up dumping him because "she tried, but she just didn't feel the same way"

-Matt isn't really that buttsore though

-He appreciates her effort in fact, and he still thinks of her as one of the nicest people he has met

-You laugh a little inside, as this sounds exactly like a situation he would have had

-But you both are mostly just happy that now he is with a girl who does return his feelings

* * *

LOTOR

-Apparently, part of the Zarkon's disdain for his son comes from Lotor's being a rebellious young boy against his father's orders

-When he was rather young (assuming he was born (relatively) recently, and not 10000 years ago), he was betrothed to the princess of a formerly large empire as their acceptance of the Galra rule

-Lotor, of course, did not like this

-At first, the princess in question was very sweet and loving towards him

-However, as they got older, she became very catty and bossy

-It really wasn't a good relationship

-So, what does Lotor do? Well, he secretly hires some of Zarkon's generals (who later become his generals) to get her "kidnapped"

-this basically means that she gets all her hair cut off and makeup taken off (so shes unrecognizable) and she is taken to a gladiator rink far far away

-this was Ezor's idea btw

-Zarkon didn't find out about the plot thankfully, but he was mad that "Lotor didn't keep close enough of an eye on her"

-So basically now he cares very little about his father's input on his love life

-Other than that, he has had many women approach him, but he declined all of them.

-Except for you of course


	17. Author's Note IMPORTANT

Hi, sorry, this is another author's note. I wanted to address a few things.

First, I wrote it on my profile but in case you haven't seen it, here. Disclaimer: None of the prompts are actually mine. A friend actually wrote these and I am posting them for her. All of the reviews I receive, I send to my friend.

 **agent-jawa:** Thank you for your review and compliments, they mean a lot. I will definitely forward your prompt to my friend.

 **Destiny W:** Thank you for your lovely compliments and several prompt ideas. I will also forward these to my friend.

My friend already has several completed/Work in progress prompts so I will be posting those first. If she chooses to write any our your prompt suggestions, I will definitely post those after. Once again, thank you. Because this is the second author's note, I wanted to apologize and let you know the next chapter is the longest one yet.

 **UPDATE** : My friend just sent me a list of rules for the prompts she will accept. Sorry **Destiny W,** but my friend decided not to accept any prompts about being pregnant.

 _My Friend's Rules:_

 _-Hi_

 _-I am a resident of the Voltron Legendary Defender garbage dump._

 _-Here are some Voltron headcanons for my three favorite boys_

 _-Obviously, this is pretty much x (fem)reader so please don't whine about it if you don't like that_

 _-I will do Lance, Matt, and Lotor for each prompt, but will do others as requested (minus Pidge, Allura, and Coran)_

 _-Yes this will break a few canon events because you don't exist in the plotline_

 _-However, I have adjusted it as I see fit_

 _-Don't whine if you don't like my ideas :)))_

 _\- *I will not do NSFW requests. (if you don't know what that is, PLEASE don't look it up.). I will also not do requests that would suggest that something NSFW happened prior to its events.(like having a child, for example)*_

 _-I will also accept_ oneshot _requests at my discretion_

 _-No drunk/hangover requests_

 _-I do not do matchups/specific self-insert. (I.e. the boys with an s/o with dirty blonde long hair and brown eyes, etc.)_

 _-I will do ONE specific trait (like them with an s/o who likes to sing)_

 _-These prompts won't include mental illnesses. While I feel comfortable with writing it, I don't want to encourage anyone reading this to romanticize them. They aren't fun_


	18. The Question

**#16- How they asked you out**

 _(Before I begin this is a special one and I might do alternative scenarios for this later just for preferences of what_ occurred _. Also, some of these break potential preferences from earlier sections, as they are direct scenarios)_

LANCE

-We all know how extra this boy is, and when he asked you out, he was most definitely double extra

-Double extra meaning that the extra effort was used to hid the amount of work put into making the perfect scene

-He had to get everyone else in the castle on board for this to work ok

-They had such a hard time not spoiling for you (mainly Pidge)

-The plot was this:

-Coran told the paladins about a "mission" they had to go on

-This "mission" was actually a trip to the space mall, where all of the paladins were each given a small amount of money to pick out a gift to give to you from Lance

-One of them, aka Pidge, was sent to get some spare ship parts, so it would look like they actually went there to get that

-Before they were sent to the Space Mall, Lance typed up about 50-60 small notes, and printed them out and posted them all over the castle (staying out of the way of the dining hall), with directions to the next one on each one, starting at your room. (Typed so you couldn't read his handwriting)

-They started off looking like a game of some sort, growing into small compliments, which turned into full-on compliments, and other little confessions and written acts of love. None of them were signed, and they were written with help from Shiro, so as not to make them look too much like Lance wrote them.

-While you were on this wild rabbit hunt, the Paladins had just enough time to grab some things from the Space Mall and wrap them up and set them in the dining room.

-The final card was just outside of the black dining room, telling you to enter, check the table, and that the next set of directions would be what comes from the table.

-Sitting on the table were four small boxes. One contained a cute little notebook "for you to use as you wish", one had a little pencil set and sharpener "to use with the first gift", one with a small choker necklace "so you can feel like a princess even when I'm not there to make you feel like one", and a small bar of space chocolate with a note attached.

\- The note said, "You may have noticed only four boxes, despite there being five lions? Come to the training deck to find me, for your final gift.

-Of course you walked to the training deck, however, the lights were off when you got there.

-Lance slowly stepped out of the shadows, showing you what was in the final little box, which was a ring set with a small blue space stone that looked like it was filled with specks of glitter. "Just like how you can't complete Voltron without all five lions, I feel incomplete without you in the room. Look, I think you've figured it out by now, but your fifth and final gift is my love. You don't have to accept it if you don't want it, but I thought you'd at least look good in this, if you'll accept it?"

-You immediately slipped it on, and before he could say anything else, he found himself with the wind knocked out of him by a bone-crushing hug.

-"Of course I'll be your girlfriend, Lance!"

(Really though who would even dare say no to all of that)

MATT

-As confident and cocky as he usually is, when it comes to actually going through with his suggestions he is pretty much clueless

-He has asked out several girls before, but after the Kerberos mission fiasco, he is much more nervous about doing it

-I.e. he doesn't want to wreck your friendship if you say no because he has learned just how indispensable people are, and that he can't get another one of you if he messed up your friendship with him/view of him

-It really didn't go how he would have liked

-In fact, he didn't really ask you out…

-Of his own accord

- **He got into a situation where it would've been worse not to**

-This boy was just HEAD OVER HEELS for you, and he really wanted you to be his girlfriend more than anything, but of course, he overthought it

-So, he went to one of the most sensible people he knew for help, aka his little sister.

-He kind of just burst into her room one day as she was working on her laptop

-"Pidge, holy quiznack, I really need your help."

-"With what?"

-"Feelings"

-"(y/n)?"

-"Who told you?!"

-"Your facial expression"

-Pidge ofc had known he liked you basically since it started

-They were apart for so long they weren't keeping any secrets like this from each other anymore

-She had also known you longer than him, and this was probably the first time she got REALLY excited to talk about love

-He sat there talking with her for a pretty long time at first about all the stuff he liked about you

-Then it turned into the nervousness about your friendship

-Then it evolved further into what if you said no?!

-Let's be real if you said no to him he would probably act pretty cool with it, and maybe even feel cool with it

-But of course this would him trying to invalidate his actual emotions about it, which is feeling ABSOLUTELY HEARTBROKEN

-She eventually just hushed him (who was almost trying not to cry thinking about possibilities), and got him (who is usually quite logical) to quit worrying and logically think through the situation

-He went off to his own room to do this, and oh how convenient it was that five minutes after he left you came into her room asking about basically the exact same thing!

-You were somehow even more nervous than Matt

-And by somehow I mean it was perfectly logical because you were literally talking to your crush's love advisor/sister

-"Hey, Pidge? I need...some love advice"

-"Why me? Why not Lance or Allura?"

-"Because Lance is a flirt and Allura doesn't understand human love"

-"Who is it?"

-Of course you avoided her question for as long as possible by simply gushing about him w/o saying anything that would only point at him

-Being that Pidge was also kind of his wing-(wo)man, she asked you if it was Matt

-You started blushing and denying it, in your own kinda way

-As good of a poker-face you usually may be, Pidge could see RIIIIGHT through this one

-OH MY GOSH she was SO EXCITED

-This was the second time she got REALLY excited when talking about love

-Matt had of course made her promise not to tell you his feelings, and she wasn't gonna back out on her promise, but

-Oh man she lost it she was so happy/excited

-Even if she didn't know he reciprocated she would have been happy because WOAHH! there was a cute girl who was crushing on her brother enough to come tell her

-Once she calmed down she ofc started teasing you immediately

-You resented it at first but you kinda started to like the way she was trying to help her dorky brother get a girl

-Best sibling award goes to Pidge/Katie Holt

-After a little while of the teasing, she hushed the both of you

-"I hear footsteps-"

-You'l guess who came in the door

-"Oh hey Pidge, I think I know what I'm gonna do oH WAIT"

-He noticed she wasn't at her laptop once he actually looked in the room, and saw not only her sitting on the floor but YOU

-Ohh man your face lit up

-So did his

-"So, uh, (y/n), what're you guys doing?"

-"Just talking about girl things"

-You and Matt were trying to hold a (REALLY) awkward conversation but it didn't really work because of two things-

-Thing #1-You two didn't know it yet, but you were both at Pidge's room for basically the exact same thing and were trying to hide it from each other

-Thing #2-Pidge looked like she was gonna explode

-She was trying with every bone in her short body not to spill the beans on BOTH of y'all (you both told her not to tell anyone)

-Telling does not include non-verbal signs

-She was kind of waving her forearms as if pointing at both of you

-Even she was blushing a little she knew exactly what was about to unfold

-Anyone who is smart enough to be alive in space could tell that she was excited and also hiding something

-"So, what are you doing here anyways?" (You said this at the same time and this is when Pidge came the closest to REALLY LOSING IT)

-In order to keep her promises, Pidge knew that if she stayed there any longer the Beans would be Spilled

-So, she did the only logical thing she could think of at the time

-That thing was to shove Matt fully into the room with you, grab her laptop, and run out of the room, shutting and locking the door behind the two of you

-Matt looked perfectly calm besides his GIANT blush

-Except he wasn't

-He had an idea that he might have gone through with after asking for Pidge's opinions on it

-However, it is hard to get Pidge's opinions on how to ask out your crush when said Pidge has run off and, to make things better, locked you in a room with said crush

-Either way, this idea did in no way, shape, or form involve being in a locked and messy room with you

-After thinking about how this wasn't gonna go how he planned, he started to break down a little

-He looked like he was trying to stay calm, but two things that can't always be controlled are giant messy blushes and tears

-You started to messily interpret this as your presence making him uncomfortable (not because of love)

-Seeing him crying, you started crying a little too, apologizing for things you didn't do

-There were plenty of other reasons why you were crying, starting with "If Matt actually liked me why wouldn't Pidge tell me?"

-As soon as you started crying, he snapped back into the moment and reality

-He pulled his act together, and tried to comfort you

-"Shh, don't cry. Nothing bad is gonna happen while you're locked in here, especially with me to protect you"

-He thought you were claustrophobic or something along that line

-Oh man you turned into an even more blushy mess, but you stopped crying

-You didn't really talk for several minutes, you kinda just sat there looking at each other, probably with you in his lap or something

-After a while of just staring at you, Matt momentarily became overpowered by love

-He cupped your chin, and was a centimeter away from your lips when he snapped back to reality and realized what he was doing

-He let go of you, and took a deep breath.

-"Well, after that, I guess there's no more hiding it….Look. I came here in the first place to ask for advice on how to ask you out, because I'm helplessly in love with you, and I'm terrified of losing you. I understand if you don't feel the same way, it's just, if you don't, can we still be frie-"

-He looked into your eyes, which held a sort of look containing exactly the answer he wanted

-After a moment of him staring cross-eyed at you, he broke the moment by dragging your sitting body to the ground, you falling with him

-You guys kind of just cuddled amongst all of Pidge's crap until you noticed that she had unlocked the door a while ago

LOTOR

-His asking you out was much (MUCH) more simple and easy than Matt's or Lance's would have been

-He's about as confident as both of them combined

-He was 100% convinced you liked him

-The only complication was his past

-He was/is the bad guy

-The people you live with don't trust/hate him

-It was like a space Romeo and Juliet at the time

-Before your dating relationship with Lotor, the paladins trusted him a lot less (the relationship is what eventually helped them gain trust) _(A/N I'm obviously making s5 predictions here so if I don't fix this later than SORRYYYYY)_

-He was in the castle for the first time for a diplomatic meeting with the paladins

-They put you in charge of watching him because the other Paladins/Coran didn't have time to

-They also were completely oblivious to your feelings for each other

-After the meeting, they told you to escort him to his (temporary) room, so the others could make their decision on him.

-You both walked in complete silence, minus you directing him on where to turn and whatnot

-You were nervous and trying to avoid conversation, as you thought he barely knew you (or at least not nearly as well as everyone else on the ship)

-He was thinking about what to say when you got there

-When you got there, he looked around, then sat on the bed.

-"Look, Lotor, your room is connected to mine through that door over there. That means, if you try to pull anything, I will know it."

-You were being kind of harsh, trying both to hide your attraction towards him as well as not wanting to get under bad radar of everyone else

-"So, you can come in here whenever you want to?"

-"Yes."

-"And that means the door opens the other way as well?"

-"Hm...they clearly trust me enough to have access to you."

-"It's supposed to be the other way around; you're kind of our captive right now."

-"Captive? My, what a choice of words. Being that I chose to come here, I prefer the term...visitor."

-"What difference does it make?"

-"None. My question is what they were thinking when they left the not-so-trusted visitor with a female guard."

-This comment caused you to reach for your weapon, but you hesitated in grabbing it

-"Oh, what's this? You're worried enough to go for your weapon, but not enough to actually pick it up? Why the hesitation?"

-"I...really don't like the words you're using. However, the rest of Team Voltron would be upset if I were to harm you."

-"You to harm me? Weren't you originally worried about the reverse?"

-You opened your mouth to say something, but you blushed.

-He kind of had you there

-"Look, Lotor, enough with your games."

-He laughed. "Games? What games? I'm being perfectly honest. What I'm saying is that you're lucky that a pretty girl like you is here with a good man like me."

-"Now you're just flirting with me."

-"Flirting? Haven't I been doing that this entire time?"

-It took a second for you to put two and two together.

-He went to stand up, but he sat back down, tilting his head so that you couldn't see most of his face.

-"Look, (y/n), there are...some things you don't know. Please don't be scared, as I wish no harm. However, I must confess that for a while now, I've had my eye on you. Perhaps you recall the time you were unable to purchase that small thing at the market on Beldai? You'll never guess who the individual who gave you the currency was."

-"Was that seriously you?"

-"But of course. Even when I found myself at battle with you and your team, I usually found it somewhat hard to focus on the fight, and not you. I guess you're just so...intriguing? Why, I have been using all possible means to get to know you. You may refuse to acknowledge it, but I possess more knowledge of you than you would like to think."

-You weren't all too spooked or surprised by this, as it was common knowledge that things in the cultures of other races could be vastly different from those of your own.

-"So you were...stalking me?"

-"I don't like that word, as I had no malevolent intent. It's really such a shame that I, former prince of the Galra empire, am in love with someone who trusts me and knows me so little...I suppose one could say I was unable to help myself."

-"Lotor, I lo-"

-"You really don't have to say that. I don't need your pity, and besides, I may not be here for very long…"

-By now you were kind of tired of his (self-indulgent) playing hard-to-get.

-"No, I mean it. I really hope you weren't kidding around...because for quite a while now, the rest of the crew has been questioning my loyalty to them over you."

-"Is that so?"

-"Yeah...it's kind of surprising that they gave me this job."

-Lotor was just as confused as you were tired. Normally, if he said that, a girl would be all over him in seconds. He felt as if you were taking too long.

-So, he walked over to you, picked you up, and sat down, placing you in his lap.

-"So, of course, you would like to be my princess?"

-"You may be skipping a few steps, but yes."


	19. More Snuggling

**#18-Snuggling**

LANCE

-Most of the time, cuddling sessions and kissing each other remains separate

-When you cuddle, he likes to spoon you

-It makes him feel like he is protecting you

-What a precious angel

-He will whisper about how much he loves you while he runs fingers through your hair

-He is always very warm, and his clothing is surprisingly soft

-He just likes to get as close to you as he can

-Cuddling with Lance is probably one of the most calming things you've experienced

-He likes to place soft and gentle kisses on whatever his face is nearest to, be it your forehead, the back of your head, or your collarbone.

-After a while, the two of you are pretty close to breathing in sync

-It tends to end one of two ways:

-You guys falling asleep and another paladin having to wake you up later

-Or you both just not wanting to get up and another paladin dragging one of you away

-They rarely end of your own choosing

* * *

MATT

-50/50 you spooning each other and you facing each other

-With the spooning, he likes to be the outer spoon, but he sometimes lets you cuddle him

-The reverse usually happens after a rough day or a stressful mission

-If it was a life-threateningly mission, he will not do this. He will be clinging to you rather tightly, leaving no room between you and him

-When he is the outer spoon, he treats you like a giant teddy bear

-He loves you a lot and he sometimes forgets that you are just as human as him, and squeezing a human too hard doesn't feel good

-He likes to try and say things to make you laugh in his arms

-When you are facing each other, it feels like something that would only happen in a story or movie

-Your feet are tangled, your hands are interlocked, and your faces are not very far apart from each other

-Lots of blushing

-In general (not just for snuggling), he never gets over the crush he has on you

-He is constantly stealing kisses from you

-When they last longer, you can feel him squeeze your hands harder

-These snuggle sessions serve as a reminder of how much this dork loves you, and that he isn't willingly leaving you anytime soon (or ever)

* * *

LOTOR

-You have to teach him what snuggling is

-Once he understands it, he loves it

-He doesn't get to do it as much as he'd like because of how busy he is

-The way you snuggle usually depends on your/his mood

-Spooning is usually reserved for when one of you had a bad day (usually you)

-Very possessive; he is always the big spoon.

-Usually, your face is buried in his chest

-Sometimes, you'll end up partially on top of each other

-He tends to be kind of cold at the start

-He tries to refrain from kissing you on the lips while you snuggle because he knows he'll get slightly carried away

-Sometimes asks you if you want to switch positions

-To which you usually say no because he has lulled you half to sleep where ever you already are


	20. Type of Boyfriend

**Prompt #19-What kind of boyfriend he is**

 _(Of_ course _, these are just a few words-they are always much more complex.)_

LANCE

-Passionate

-Romantic

-Flirtatious

* * *

MATT

-Childish

-Humorous

-Madly in love

* * *

LOTOR

-Princely

-Possessive

-Romantic


	21. Nightmares

**Prompt #21-If one of you has a nightmare**

 _ **A/N: This is for agent-jawa. We hope you enjoy it.**_

LANCE

 **-If it was him...**

-You'd probably only know if you heard or found him crying

-He really doesn't want to bother you if you don't come to him

-If you found out right after...

-He would probably be the one comforting you because as odd as it sounds it just boosts his confidence

-If you tried to reverse this, he would hush you and just keep snuggling you

-He would fall back asleep cuddling you so good luck getting back to wherever you were if you weren't with him originally

 **-If it was you…**

-He checks on you every night so even if you didn't wake him up he'd know

-Even if you insisted you were fine, he isn't leaving you alone

-He won't ask what it was about, in case it would frazzle you even further

-He would just stroke your hair and lull you back to sleep with little whispers of how much he loves you and that it's ok

-If you're taking a while he might even sing a quiet song/lullaby that his mother and siblings sang to him back at home

* * *

MATT

- **If it was him…**

-He knows that you won't be annoyed, and he would not hesitate to wake you up

-He would probably just say something about the Galra (if you asked what it was about), and after a little bit of you comforting him, fall right back asleep

-When he wants to, he falls asleep very quickly

-He likes it when this comforting includes any form of physical contact; he likes the feel of your warmth

-He isn't usually very frazzled by nightmares once he realizes that is what they were; he is usually able to sort out his thoughts pretty quickly after

 **-If it was you…**

-He would insist that you at least try to tell him what happened

-If you refused to talk, he would probably give you a quick kiss and tell you that it's over now

-Once you at least partially explain what happened, he would try to tell you why that wouldn't actually happen- and if it did what he would do to stop it.

-He doesn't understand why nightmares can be that big of a deal, as he's always been smart enough to recognize it for the importance it actually is

-He does, though, understand that people can still be upset by them and while he won't get too emotional, he will try to help you sort yourself out.

* * *

Lotor

 **If it was him…**

-In all honesty, he probably doesn't have nightmares too much

-He doesn't like to let stuff linger on his mind or bother him enough to form a nightmare; the past is the past.

-However, when he does have one, you usually find out before he (consciously) does

-You'll usually hear him tossing and turning

-You'd have to wake him up out of it if it wasn't already proper time to wake up for the day

-Otherwise, he'll sleep right through it

-If you wake him up while he's having one, he will be on edge for maybe 30 seconds, and then he'll try to pretend it never happened, and that it didn't bother him

-It really didn't bother him too much either; he's more concerned about the fact that it's over than what happened in it.

-He's more concerned about you losing sleep over him than whatever nightmare he just had

-Will go right back to sleep, no harm no foul

-If the next day you notice he is very tired (w/o you waking him up out of it), he will just say "oh I had a bad dream, but it really isn't that big of a deal."

-Unless he is bleeding out onto the ground, he tries not to be a source of stress and fret for those he cares about.

 **If it was you…**

-Similar to Matt, he doesn't see the big deal of it

-He doesn't get scared too easily, and definitely not by any nightmare he could have

-Of course, he will try to comfort you

-It might seem a little forced the first time or two, but he eventually gets the gist of helping you get over a nightmare

-Will 11/10 try to cuddle you back to sleep

-When he wants to be, he's a giant sweetie


	22. Halloween

_**Prompt**_ **#22-Couple's costumes for Halloween**

 **A/N: Note that this would take place on Earth, and not in space (no time for couple's costumes when you're saving the universe). And yes, this is a Halloween special. Hope you guys enjoy it! Also, this is from me and not the writer, but I thought it would definitely be in character for Matt to pick a popular Fandom as a couple costume since he's such a nerd and all. Lotor with his white hair and fangs, he would definitely a vampire and though he might not know what that is, you would. You would smile because you know just how well he pulls off the costume.**

LANCE

-Definitely skeletons with Calavera decor

-He grew up celebrating Dia de Los Muertos along with/instead of Halloween, and he would love to share that bit of culture with you (if you don't know what this is, look it up! It's really a very neat part of Spanish culture!)

* * *

MATT

-Link and Zelda, or Han Solo and Leia

-(If you have decent knowledge about these, you can never go wrong here)

* * *

LOTOR

-To be honest, he wouldn't really understand Halloween a whole lot

-But to humor you, the first year you would both be vampires (as you couldn't get him to do anything else)

-After that, he might want to dress up as rebel soldiers

-It would take him a very long time to adjust to culture on Earth, and it would be years or even decades before he would do a couple's costume


	23. Pets

**_Prompt #23- Pets_**

 ** _A/N: This is also in space; I will set a prompt on Earth only if it would be completely weird to do it in space (like a seasonal thing on Earth)_**

LANCE

-It might take a while to convince him to adopt a pet

-He wouldn't want anything bad to happen to it if/when he was out fighting

-It wouldn't be allowed to look like a dog, cat, bird, or fish

-Things resembling those would remind him about stuff he misses about Earth, and he would get even more homesick...

-After convincing him, he'd be ok with it.

-Don't get me wrong he LOVES pets; he's simply not sure about the responsibility while in space

-Other than one of the things I already listed, he would let you pick out whatever you wanted within reason

-He might be kind of squeamish with an alien creature at first, but after a day or so it's gonna be like his new best friend

-Sometimes you even get a little jealous of how much time he spends with your pet

MATT

-He would love the idea

-Remember those fluffy little things that Pidge found in the junkyard?

-It would 11/10 be one of those

-He would probably let you name it

-If you didn't want to name it, he would probably name it Cosmo

-It makes him really happy when he sees you playing with it

-If you two go back to Earth while you're still together, you'd definitely take your little puffball with you

LOTOR

-He is a little confused when you ask for a "pet"

-The only "pet" he's ever known was Haggar and Narti's cat-like creature

-"What would it do? Would it help us fight or do other things?"

-After thinking about it, he really likes the idea of having something like that for fun!

-He would spend a considerably long time trying to figure out what the perfect pet would be

-You two eventually decide on one of the cat-like things

-He knows that he'd take an even longer time figuring out a name, so you'd be picking the name

-If you took too long, he would name it after Ezor

-Of course, you pick one that is extremely intelligent

-Minus it being able to talk back, it understands everything you say

 ** _Update: Thanks LoveSeasons for the edit. It was Narti who owned a cat, not Ezor._**


	24. Couple Activies

**Prompt #24-Things he might like to do with you**

LANCE

-Singing

-He has a REALLY good voice, and would maybe even teach you a thing or two

-Video games

-He loves older games/franchises, such as Super Mario Bros, or even Metroid

-Stargazing

-He will sit with you for hours, talking and looking at the stars

* * *

MATT

-Games

-Video or tabletop, he just loves games. Favorites including Fluxx, The Legend of Zelda, and DnD.

-Science

-This one's kind of a no-brainer, but he really loves it! Whether it be coding something, or learning about life on different planets, he loves it, whether you're confused or totally into it.

-Drawing

-He has a surprising knack for drawing things! His favorite subject, of course, is you. He is not afraid to tickle you if you won't be still enough, and if you like drawing as well, you will sit there and draw each other!

* * *

LOTOR

-Combat training

-He always has very helpful tips on form, speed, and technique. When you two are sparring, his rule is that whoever loses has to untangle/comb the hair of the victor, from all the running and jumping about.

-Walking

-He tends to pace, so longer conversations are usually held while walking around. Although half the time, he is the one doing the walking, since he's carrying you

-Surprising each other

-He loves surprises. He loves it when he surprises you, and he loves the vice versa. As long as it isn't intentionally bad, he likes whatever you surprise him with. When he surprises you with something, he likes to go above and beyond


End file.
